


Constelaciones de tierra y bosque

by Naldoreth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Companion Piece, Council of Elrond, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Impressions, Gen, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Mutual Pining, Tenth Walker, Upon the hearth the fire is red series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Ha llegado la hora de asistir al Concilio de Elrond y a Legolas no solo le preocupa la noticia que trae de Eryn Galen, sino la extraña joven pelirroja con la que no hace más que toparse. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué está haciendo ella en ese concilio? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de mirarla?Fic que acompaña al capítulo 7 deDesde aquí hasta mi hogar.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hidden Paths





	Constelaciones de tierra y bosque

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece a una colección de fics y escenas sueltas relacionadas con mi fic [Desde aquí hasta mi hogar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779128/chapters/51966661) y la serie [Under the hearth the fire is red](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569571).
> 
> Este oneshot muestra el punto de vista de Legolas durante el capítulo 7, "El concilio de Elrond", ¡así que recomiendo que vayáis a leerlo antes, porque está pensado para leerlo después!

* * *

**Constelaciones de tierra y bosque**

* * *

Legolas caminaba con paso rápido hacia la terraza donde se celebraba el concilio, los nervios a flor de piel y la noticia que tenía que transmitir como una losa en la boca de su estómago. Tras él iban dos compañeros de Eryn Galen, haciendo de escolta innecesaria. Todo el mundo estaba tenso en Imladris, alerta, mucho más de lo que había visto él en el hogar de Elrond durante sus largos años de vida, y eso hacía que su mensaje fuera aún más difícil de entregar. No le apetecía nada tener que hablar delante de tanta gente, pero no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer a Elrond, así que cuando llegó al lugar tomó aire y se preparó para entrar.

Ya había bastante gente en la sala, aunque no eran los últimos en entrar. Estel estaba sentado cerca de un gondoriano, y para su desgracia también estaba presente la delegación de los enanos. Recordaba al mayor de todos, Glóin, por su incursión en Eryn Galen casi setenta años atrás; pero al resto no les conocía. De repente se fijó en un rostro que no esperaba ver allí: el de la joven pelirroja con la que se había chocado varias noches atrás.

« _ Estoy segura de que seré capaz de esquivarte siempre y cuando no te quedes parado en medio de una habitación, como si fueras una columna _ ». 

La contestación que le había dado durante su breve encuentro la noche anterior le vino a la memoria como si la estuviera viendo frente a él, con el vestido ceñido al cuerpo y las mejillas arrebatadas, mirándole como si se planteara tirarle la bebida a la cara. Endureció la expresión al ver que había atraído la atención de la joven y se fue a sentar a su asiento.

«¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?» se preguntó. 

No entendía qué pintaba una humana como ella en el concilio: estaba claro que no era alguien de Gondor, ni una montaraz del norte. ¿Acaso era más importante de lo que él había creído? Debía serlo si la habían invitado, pero la joven no parecía ser más de lo que aparentaba: una humana perdida en la Última Morada. Se regañó mentalmente por pensarlo. Estel le había enseñado que no todo el mundo es lo que parece, y la pelirroja bien podría ser algo más de lo que él pensaba. Pero ¿qué?

La terraza ya estaba llena, y se sorprendió al ver a Mithrandir entrar acompañado por dos hobbits. Las sorpresas en ese concilio no cesaban.

—He aquí, amigos míos, al hobbit Frodo, hijo de Drogo. Pocos han llegado atravesando peligros más grandes o en una misión más urgente —presentó Elrond a la compañía, y luego fue nombrando a cada uno. Legolas inclinó la cabeza cuando le mentó a él.

—También nos acompaña la dama Elin —finalizó el medio elfo. La joven dio un respingo en la silla, al parecer sorprendida de que Elrond se hubiera molestado en presentarla.

«Elin…» repitió para sí. Era un nombre extraño, como nunca había escuchado. Tan extraño como ella.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia la joven, que se miraba las manos en el regazo como si quisiera desaparecer, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Había algo que le atraía con fuerza, como si fuera el canto del mar, e incluso cuando no la estaba observando parecía verla. Su melena pelirroja era como una llama incandescente que aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba en su rango de visión, como había sucedido la noche anterior, y era incapaz de dejar de preguntarse quién era ella, qué hacía allí.

Recondujo sus pensamientos hacia el concilio cuando los enanos comenzaron a hablar, pero por más que lo intentaba su mirada se distraía una y otra vez en Elin, que bebía las palabras que se vertían como si fueran agua. Estaba atenta a todo, al tiempo que parecía querer fundirse con la silla, confundirse en el entorno; como si una parte de ella deseara fervientemente participar, pero la otra la llamara a estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquel. Los enanos habían finalizado su intervención y lord Elrond estaba hablando cuando Estel se alzó de su asiento, revelando su linaje y mostrando ante todos los pedazos de Narsil.

Vio cómo Elin observaba a Estel casi con reverencia, como si ya supiera quién era, como si supiera de su importancia. La vio contener el aliento al observar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, con los ojos brillantes y las pecas brillando bajo el sol de la mañana, alto en el cielo.

«Parecen constelaciones» pensó, distraído. Constelaciones de tierra y bosque, pintadas en el cielo blanco de su piel.

La exclamación de Frodo, el mediano, le trajo de vuelta al presente de un sobresalto. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sentía que le ardían la punta de las orejas como cuando era un elfo adolescente y le pillaban colándose en las bodegas del palacio, buscando lo prohibido. Decidido a no volver a cometer ese error, no volvió a separar la mirada del pedestal que se alzaba en el centro del círculo, y dejó que las palabras de sus compañeros fueran lo único en lo que pensara su cerebro.

—¡Saca el Anillo, Frodo! —dijo Mithrandir de repente, con un tono solemne—. El momento ha llegado. Muéstralo.

Legolas observó cómo Frodo se levantaba, dubitativo, y colocaba el Anillo Único en la mesa. La sala entera contuvo el aliento. Él mismo observaba la joya con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad, casi como si pudiera oírla; pero lo que oía no era seductor, sino terrible, como una oscuridad impenetrable sin sol ni estrellas, como si le hubieran encerrado bajo tierra y le privaran de respirar. Con dificultad, arrancó la mirada del Anillo y sus ojos chocaron sin quererlo con Elin que, varios asientos a su izquierda, se sentaba en el borde de la silla, aferrándose a los reposabrazos con los nudillos blancos y la vista nublada clavada en la joya.

«Está cayendo» pensó. Sabía que el anillo le estaba hablando, le prometía cosas que nunca cumpliría.

Bilbo había comenzado a hablar cuando Elin apartó por fin la mirada, y sus ojos se cruzaron. Él apartó la vista con velocidad.

***

Sintió que la misma oscuridad que percibía del anillo se cernía sobre ellos, ahogándolos, sofocándolos, en el momento en el que Mithrandir habló en lengua negra. Los tímpanos le pitaban como si una presión inminente amenazara con aplastarle y la desesperanza se apoderó de él, consciente de que nada podían hacer contra ese mal, nada había que hacer contra la sombra de Mordor que llegaba hasta Imladris.

Tan rápido como vino, se fue. Cuando Mithrandir calló, las nubes cedieron y todo quedó en un momento pasajero. Legolas se masajeó las sienes, con el rostro descompuesto, intentando enderezarse en su silla para recuperar la compostura. No era el único afectado, y hasta el mismo lord Elrond parecía descontento. Legolas no tuvo tiempo para relajarse mientras Mithrandir hablaba, pues el tema que le había traído hasta allí había salido por fin a la luz: Gollum. 

Solo al escuchar el papel de aquella desdichada criatura entendió por fin la gravedad de lo sucedido en Eryn Galen, y de su mensaje, y se alzó para hablar sin más dilación. Sentía todos los ojos fijos en él, pero por alguna razón los que más le quemaban eran los de  _ ella. _ Mirase a donde mirase mientras hablaba seguía viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, como la llama de una hoguera que se niega a apagarse, con su vestido azul celeste y el pelo revuelto cual enana.

Cuando por fin terminó su parte y se sentó de nuevo, tenía todos los nervios a flor de piel.

***

—Nueve compañeros —anunció lentamente lord Elrond. 

Legolas estaba de pie junto al enano, observando la compañía que nacía ante sus ojos; la compañía que él mismo formaba. Su padre iba a matarle cuando se enterara, pero ¿qué otra manera había de subsanar su error? ¿Cómo iba a permitir que un pequeño hobbit cargara con el destino del mundo y quedarse él de brazos cruzados? Sus ojos fueron de los cuatro hobbits a Estel, con su pinta de montaraz pero su porte de rey; a Boromir, el gondoriano; y a Mithrandir, que sonreía como si supiera algo que los demás no. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Elin, que los observaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

«No es posible…» pensó. Era imposible que la joven se estuviera planteando unirse a ellos, aquello sería una locura. Estaba claro que no era una guerrera.

—Seremos diez —dictaminó Mithrandir, rompiendo el silencio.

Toda la sala se quedó mirándole, él incluido, esperando que presentara al décimo compañero. La certeza de saber a quién se refería le golpeó como una maza.

—La dama Elin también nos acompañará. 

Elin parecía la más sorprendida de todos, y Legolas tuvo que tirar de años de autocontrol para no esbozar una sonrisa ante su exabrupto.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló ella, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—¿Gandalf…? —comenzó Elrond, pero Mithrandir sonrió.

—Sus dotes nos serán muy útiles en la misión. Si ella consiente a venir, claro está.

Legolas la miró, alzando una ceja. ¿Qué dotes podía tener que Mithrandir la consideraba lo suficientemente apta para esa misión? A juzgar por su expresión, ella parecía estar haciéndose las mismas preguntas que él; pero al final se alzó y se acercó lentamente a ellos. Su mirada estaba clavada únicamente en Frodo.

—No creo tener grandes dotes, como dice Gandalf. No me sé manejar en la espesura. No sé pelear, y apenas sé dónde estamos —se sinceró, para su sorpresa—. Pero si Mithrandir cree que puedo serte útil en tu misión, Frodo Bolsón, te acompañaré hasta el mismo Monte del Destino. Esto es, si tú me aceptas contigo.

—Claro que sí —contestó Frodo.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Elin se le quedó grabada a fuego y, cuando se colocó tras el mediano, justo frente a él, no pudo apartar la vista de ella. Estaban tan cerca que podía olerla, una mezcla de jabón, páginas de libro viejo y tierra de los jardines que ya había olido antes, la noche que chocó con ella, y que no había podido olvidar. Todos sus sentidos parecían inundados por ella, sin haber llegado a tocarla.

No entendía absolutamente nada de aquella joven, y le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar si intentaba desentrañar ese misterio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero haber captado bien la voz de Legolas. 
> 
> Tengo pensado escribir más escenas desde el punto de vista de Legolas y otras escenas eliminadas, que iré subiendo a esta colección. ¡Decidme si os gustan!


End file.
